wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bayou (PinkRose06)
Up for adoption! See this thread for details. ---- * Please do not edit this page or use its contents without my permission! ”My inventions are simply the best, don’t you agree?” Appearance Bayou is short and stout, blue-green eyes observing and glaring. He’s normally seen wearing a lab coat of sorts, one of the trademarks of his studies. His wings are smaller than most, his head is bigger than most, and some may argue that his tail is half as long as it should be. Color-wise, Bayou is the greenish-brown color of soil, with driftwood-colored wings. Extra thick scales pad his snout, talons, tail, and around his wings. His scales are weathered and worn-down, usually from being put in fire for too long or too often. Relationships Civet: He doesn’t really like the RainWing, but he’s still proud of his “invention.” They don’t get along well, although Civet will always listen to Bayou no matter what. Personality Bayou is usually called a mad scientist for a reason. Most view him as insane—he is snappish, rude, and yells at almost everything. He’s curse-prone, but absolutely brilliant. He’s a good judge of character, even though his own character is...questionable. He’s always muttering to himself, and doesn’t often care for others. He’s one of those dragons who learned to stop caring because everyone they cared for died; Bayou has admitted this to anyone who asked (although not very nicely). He’s good at memorizing faces, but he barely remembers anyone’s name. If you asked his single “invention,” Civet, he would say that Bayou is controlling, horrible, and if he wasn’t told otherwise, Civet would’ve reported him to whoever would listen. While Bayou and Civet don’t agree on most things, a lot of dragons will agree with Civet’s description. Bayou, on the other talon, thinks this is false—this gives others a sense of selfishness that no one can really prove nor deny. Backstory Bayou hatched as the youngest in his troop. Him and his sibs experienced blissful peace. Until the Great War began. The news of war seemed sudden to the young dragons, even if they were all nine at the time. War? It changed everything! Suddenly hours of fooling around seemed useless. They could’ve been training for battle. And so they did. Bayou never did well in a fight. He was usually allowed to sit the battles out, which lead him to making little mud inventions and how he discovered his animus magic. He loved his sibs, even if they were growing distant. When he was barely fifteen, he decided to join his sibs in battle. They fought well, in the beginning, fighting against SeaWings, but in the end, Bayou watched his sibs fall trying to protect him. After his sibs died, Bayou stopped caring for others. Whatever friends he had no longer meant anything to him. He went to the rainforest, and with his genius mind, built a little boat. It was a sort of metaphor, at first. Then it turned into a theory, a project, a wish. He brought the boat to a little island off the coast of the rainforest, and made it his home. He spent the next few decades on this island, playing with his animus magic. Instead of doing his own chores, and since he had no sibs to ask to do it for him, he relied on his animus magic for his everyday life. He thought of a dragon who could do nearly everything, but one that wasn’t flawless. He pushed the thought away, but just as he was going to enchant up some soap—poof, Civet was born. It was a bit odd at first, raising a dragonet, until Bayou realized that Civet was perfectly capable of raising himself! After this realization, Bayou Made Civet to all the chores and hunting. He’s only half aware that it’s shaped Civet into his current miserable self. Whenever Civet refused to listen, Bayou would harm him a little. It made the MudWing feel better, oddly enough, when he saw someone in pain. For the past nine years, Bayou has watching over and ordered around Civet with no actual idea of what his little creation was doing. Will he ever learn, or stay foolishly unaware? Trivia * Please don’t bombard me with “MudWings can’t have animus dragons” nonesense; I have a headcanon that every tribe can have one (even Pantalan tribes). Gallery Feel free to draw him if you’d like ^_^ Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:LGBT+ Category:Adoptable